


Thranduil's crown

by purplelapislazuli



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelapislazuli/pseuds/purplelapislazuli
Summary: Super short and silly comic where Thranduil can't find his crown
Relationships: Kíli/Thranduil (Tolkien)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Thranduil's crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koti/gifts).



> A gift for Koti! They requested teаsing, fluff and friendship so I came up with this silly idea, I hope you like it :)


End file.
